


watch me fall like dominoes

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank Anderson, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Idiots in Love, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, Teasing, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank wakes up in the middle of the night and it doesn't take him long to figure out why.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	watch me fall like dominoes

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from the song faust arp by radiohead.

* * *

Hank awoke in the middle of the night, though he wasn’t sure why. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, which told him it was still 03:28 in the morning. He had plenty reason to be asleep right now. He shut his eyes again and attempted to get back to sleep, but only became more awake in doing so. He’d always had trouble sleeping, but it’d been made easier as of late. Then, he realized _why_ he was awake in the first place.

Something was… poking him. Hank would be dumb not to know what it was, based on its location behind him right in the cleft of his ass. Conveniently placed, fucks sake. He kept still, though, not wanting to give sleeping Connor any ideas. Apparently, though, ‘sleeping’ Connor already had ideas, and Hank felt a cold hand grab his waist and he felt a very deliberate thrust against his ass. He gasped quietly.

Connor was awake.

Fuck, Connor was awake, and so was Hank’s dick by this point. Hank bit his lip and pretended to still be asleep, his deep breaths deliberate. Connor probably knew he was awake, could probably fuckin’ scan him and find out easily.

Connor had always spent nights in bed with Hank after one night he confessed that he felt lonely. Hank hadn’t even known he could _get_ lonely, figuring he could probably play Tetris in his android brain or something. But it did help some things make sense, like how he still followed Hank around like a lost puppy. In bed, he’d started out keeping a respectable difference, but they fell into something less platonic with Connor’s arms wrapped around Hank and whispering soothing words when Hank had a nightmare.

Hank hadn’t anticipated Connor would even have a sex drive, given that he’s an investigative model and would have likely no use for something like that. Connor’s cock pressed into the back of his thigh said otherwise.

Hank spent a long time wondering if Connor returned his feelings, romantic and/or sexual, and he really should have known. It made much more sense now why his hoodie from the Academy had disappeared and why Connor wanted to hold him at night and why he looked at him with that dopey expression.

Even after they got together there were things that Hank missed and felt kind of stupid for.

It was strange when Hank thought about it, though. It’d taken him a while to open up to bottoming because he generally was much more used to giving than receiving and he wasn’t sure if he deserved any sort of treatment like that. But Connor was so gentle with him and made it so, so worth it and Hank wished he’d opened up sooner.

Hank thought on these things as Connor kept slowly moving his hips against him, which was quite the damn distraction.

Even so, Hank continued to play pretend with Connor, whose grip on him had tightened and he was officially rutting against him like a horny animal. It was only when Connor grasped at the sizable tent in Hank’s boxers that he took in a sharp breath. Connor laughed quietly and Hank knew the game was up.

“Hello, sleeping beauty,” Connor said right in his ear, making Hank gasp quietly again as lithe fingers ghosted up and down his erection. “I know you’ve been awake.”

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” Hank tried to sound equally assertive but his voice gave at the end of his words. Connor didn’t answer, only held him in place, and rolled his hips again. Hank felt lips against his neck, not quite human but not completely plastic either, and it drew another shaky breath from him. That mouth was as cold as the rest of Connor and it drove Hank just the right kind of crazy.

“What’s it to me?” Connor repeated, voice still low in his ear. “Well, Hank, it means that I get to hear your full reaction when I do this.” And before Hank could prepare himself at all or even register what was happening, Connor firmly stroked Hank’s clothed cock through the fabric of his boxers- boxers that had a splotch where the head of Hank’s cock was because Connor already had him embarrassingly aroused. Hank unintentionally proved Connor’s point by moaning quietly and his cock twitched, longing for more contact in its fabric prison.

“Was tired but I’ve got no chance of sleepin’ now,'' Hank huffed, flustered and gesturing to his obnoxiously hard dick, of which he’d like to free from his boxers any second; he was just waiting for Connor’s word. “So thanks for that, horny bastard.”

“You’re welcome,” Connor laughed quietly, continuing to touch Hank through his underwear. Hank’s grasp on the sheets tightened and he bit his lip, having to hold back more pleasured noises; the pressure from Connor’s hand and the friction from the fabric felt fucking _good_. But even though it felt good, Hank needed more.

“Connor,” Hank strained, his voice breaking when Connor’s grasp tightened.

“What is it, dear?” Connor cooed in Hank’s ear, one hand coming up to tuck his hair behind his ear. Hank shuddered, his ears sensitive to the touch, and especially sensitive to Connor’s cold finger brushing against it lightly.

“I need more,” Hank said, face flushed in embarrassment that he had to put it into words at all. The two of them switched when it came to sex, but it was very clear Connor was in a dominant mood, and Hank greedily fed off of that energy alone.

“More what?” Connor asked, of course. Hank wasn’t expecting the question, but he wasn’t surprised by it, either.

“I want you to finger me,” Hank said bluntly, his face an even deeper shade of red in the dark of their room- the dark that Hank was pretty sure Connor could see in perfectly well if his sleep-logged memory was correct.

“Then what?” Connor questioned and Hank could hear the smirk in his dumb, cocky voice.

“Then I want you to fuck me,” Hank said through gritted teeth, losing patience with Connor’s sadistic game of _Let’s See How Much I Can Humiliate Hank._ Connor hummed in what seemed to be approval.

“There you go,” Connor said, his cold hands coming down to pull at Hank’s boxer shorts. Hank made no move to stop it, even lifting himself a little to kick them off. “Wasn’t so hard just to tell me what you want, hm?”

“Nah, it wasn’t,” Hank answered honestly, more distracted by the contrast of Connor’s clothed cock and his bare ass under the blanket.

“Good, that’s what I thought,” Connor purred, moving the covers off of Hank and swinging his legs around, ending up looming over Hank in an extremely menacing way that made Hank’s cock twitch. Hank couldn’t tell if he was going to strangle him or fuck him- hopefully, both.

Hank watched, entranced, as Connor’s skilled hands undid his belt and took out his cock. Hank was somewhat aware of the fact that Connor was looking into his eyes the entire time, though Hank’s line of sight was elsewhere. His mouth watered- not just at Connor’s cock, but at his pretty, slender hands holding it up like it was an offering.

“You want my fingers in you, hm?” Connor asked, one hand stroking himself lazily and the other coming up and caressing Hank’s face. “You’ll have to get them ready then.”

Hank made a surprised sound when a finger pushed past his lips, but eagerly opened up when it registered in his fogged head that Connor was making him suck on those long fingers. He did what Connor was asking of him a little too eagerly, but at this point, he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. Connor hardly let him have much control in the situation, slowly moving his finger back and forward as Hank swirled his tongue around it, looking into Connor’s dark eyes. Connor slipped another finger into Hank’s mouth and did the same thing, dragging them in and out as Hank breathed hard and ran his tongue across the added finger.

It was another minute of Hank getting harder and getting Connor’s fingers slick while Connor watched hungrily before Connor removed the fingers from his mouth and pushed him down onto the bed. Hank hit the mattress and sighed at the impact, loving the way Connor was rough with him more than he’d like to admit.

“You ready?” Connor asked and Hank’s heart tugged at Connor’s sweetness.

“Yeah,” Hank grunted in response, taking a deep, shaky breath as Connor immediately pushed the first finger into him, clearly not wasting a second. Hank let out a long breath as he focused on relaxing his body. Connor was still stroking himself slowly with his other hand and Hank was glad he didn’t have to choose between watching himself get fingered and watching Connor stroke his stupidly pretty cock.

“Are you alright with me moving my finger?” Connor asked, looking up into Hank’s eyes. Hank nodded hastily, propping himself up on his elbows to give himself a proper view. Connor again didn’t hesitate once Hank gave him the word, slowly beginning to move his finger the same way he did in Hank’s mouth.

Hank’s breathing sped up when he fully adjusted to the feeling and the drag of Connor’s finger inside of him made him moan quietly. Connor seemed to take it as encouragement and went a little faster with the one finger, his hand leaving his cock and instead going onto Hank’s thigh to keep him spread open.

Connor shifted in bed and leaned down, looking into Hank’s eyes and pressing a kiss to his thigh. Hank’s breathing caught and he wasn’t quite sure where Connor was trying to go from there. Hank’s cock twitched as Connor was pressing kisses up his thigh and ended up slapping Connor lightly on the cheek.

Connor visibly tried and failed to repress a snicker and Hank hid his face behind his hand out of embarrassment. Connor gave kisses along the length of Hank’s cock, too, and Hank watched through his fingers as Connor licked a long stripe across his full length before moving back down. Hank wondered if Connor was about to do what it looked like he was about to do.

Hank’s expectations were met when Connor pressed the flat of his tongue over his hole where one finger was already moving steadily. Hank’s leg twitched and he was grateful he was covering his face with his hand because he didn’t even want to know the face he made when Connor did that. Hank might have been able to cover his face, but the noise he made when Connor licked around his finger was very telling. A second finger poked against Hank’s entrance and Hank watched Connor lick his finger before easing it into Hank. 

“Shit, Connor,” Hank moaned, the hand that wasn’t on his face coming down to grasp Connor’s hair. Connor moaned at Hank’s hand entering his hair roughly and Hank only then remembered that Connor liked his hair being pulled. Something about a fuck ton of sensors on his scalp; Hank could hardly remember in the state he was in right now, busy trying not to bust his load then and there before Connor could even fuck him.

To make it better, Connor’s saliva wasn’t quite like a human’s and was thicker, wet and slick and closer to the texture of lubricant. Hank vaguely remembered Connor telling him it was called analysis fluid and was for taking samples. Hank found that this was a much better use for it. It was another minute or so of Connor rimming Hank, not even stopping for breath (which made sense because the fucker didn’t need to breathe, but damn,) and making eye contact, before Connor gave a long lick then sat back up, still moving two fingers in and out of Hank.

“You think you could take me now?” Connor asked, curling his fingers around as he fucked Hank with them and making Hank twitch and gasp.

“Please,” Hank answered, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Connor pulled out his fingers. The unpleasant, empty feeling hardly lasted a second before Connor was lining himself up and pushing his cock into Hank slowly.

“Relax,” Connor murmured, his hand coming up to move Hank’s hand away from his face and replacing it with his own, cradling his cheek. Hank took a deep breath, averting his eyes and blushing at the way Connor looked at him like he was the most beautiful creature Connor had ever lay his eyes on. Hank did his best to do as Connor asked of him and with another deep breath Connor eased the rest of his cock into Hank.

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank gasped when Connor’s hand quickly shot up and held Hank’s cock, stroking him off and thrusting into him at a quicker pace than he expected.

Hank’s nails dug into his hand and he couldn’t control the sounds that left him at that point, but Connor seemed right there with him with uncharacteristically high moans as he seemed to lose control of himself. Hank hadn’t expected the sudden change in pace but was too mindlessly horny to give a damn about it.

“Connor, Connor, fuck,” Hank breathed, meeting Connor’s eyes, which were dark and wild with desire.

“Hank, I’m going to-!” Connor cut himself off with an entirely mechanical sound, giving one more deep thrust and bottoming out in Hank. It was not only the feeling of Connor filling him with artificial semen, but the face that Connor made as he came inside of Hank that made Hank shout and come over his chest. His legs twitched in aftershock as he panted for breath, his eyes refocusing on Connor.

“That was what, a minute?” Hank chuckled lightheartedly.

“I’m sorry,” Connor mumbled, looking extremely embarrassed now that he’d come down from his orgasm as he pulled out of Hank. “I don’t know what came over me. I just- when I, um, went in and looked at you, I- I couldn’t control myself.”

“Connor, hey,” Hank said quickly, sitting up and wincing at the cooling Android semen pouring onto his thigh a little. “It’s fine, promise me. It was kinda hot to see you lose control like that.”

“Oh, noted,” Connor said, running a hand through his hair and blushing a cute shade of blue that Hank almost didn't notice. “We should probably take a shower.”

“Hmm, I dunno, Con,” Hank said, more than comfortable in bed even if the come that would likely end up drying on his skin was uncomfortable. “We’re already in bed, maybe we should get back to sleep.”

“Hank,” Connor laughed breathlessly, grabbing Hank’s wrists and pulling him up with ease.

“Fine,” Hank sighed dramatically, grinning at Connor. Connor rolled his eyes but that same grin spread across his face as he swung his legs over the bed and hopped down, dragging Hank over with him.

“Woah!” Hank shouted, barely managing to land on his feet. He damn near fell too, struggling to balance with the sudden standing, but Connor caught him effortlessly and stabilized him.

“Careful, love,” Connor chuckled as he moved to grab clothes and Hank huffed, a smile on his face turning to a repressed grimace when he felt come leaking out of his ass. Connor had luckily turned by then and was leading him into the hallway to the bathroom, Hank shuffling behind and closing the door behind them.

As Connor turned the water on, Hank reflected on the first time they were in this bathroom. So much had changed since Connor had come in and sobered him up and Hank was surprised that it was only months ago. There were countless showers they’d taken since then, all significantly better than the first time Connor had turned the water on Hank. Hank smiled to himself when he realized not only how far he had come since then, but how far they’d both come together.

“What are you smiling about?” Connor teased, grabbing Hank’s hands and holding them up to his lips, kissing both of them and smiling.

“Nothing, just… think we’re both doin’ really good,” Hank said, shrugging. Connor’s face softened but the smile remained, just as loving.

“I think so too,” Connor said softly, looking up into Hank’s eyes almost shyly. Hank leaned forward and kissed him, and it was in the few seconds they stood there naked and wasting hot water, that Hank realized that he was actually happy. Truly, undeniably happy, and as Connor parted and pulled him into the shower, Hank was still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys have no idea how relieved i am to finish this two month old wip and finally get hankcon on my dash again. anyways thank you for reading !! :•D


End file.
